The World of Kanaru
by Wilred
Summary: I always wanted to be someone in life, maybe being a teacher or a clothes salesman, something simple, but apparently the fate didn't agree.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first FanFiction, sorry for the grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, although it isn't a viable excuse; I hope your understanding, thank you.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own One Punch Man, or any of it's characters. I only own the OC's that appear in this history.**

* * *

"Monsters, they are the enemies of humanity, each one different from the other in their aspect and at the level of disaster that they can represent the world, they are classified as: Wolf, Tiger, Demon, Dragon and God."

In a dark room where only a bed and a TV can be seen, there was a boy lying on an old bed. The boy had the refined appearance, he was dressed in a black polo shirt and pants which contrasted with his snow white hair and blue eyes. At this time the boy was watching on television a middle-aged man who spoke in a simplified way about the enemies of mankind, the monsters.

"A few years ago these monsters represented a total danger to humanity to the point that everyone thought that all humans would be in extinct ones, but a millionaire man decided with the help of other magnates of the world to create an association to solve this problem. that way was born the Association of Heroes, Association that has been gathering the best heroes in the whole world to fight the monsters! The best heroes can... "

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

While the boy was still paying attention to the TV he heard their door knocking, he put on his black shoes and opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Kanaru!"

A girl dressed in a business suit, black hair with a long blue curl that covered her right eye, especially highlighted a white flower on her head. She was with a big smile and an object in her hand, a gift.

"Lily, I thank you very much for visiting me on this special day."

The boy called Kanaru said that with a cheerful smile, but his smile seemed a bit forced.

"No problem, that's what friends do, especially childhood friends, I hope you like my gift and I'm sorry for not being able to accompany you on this special day, but lately more monsters are appearing in the streets and that's why I and my group we have a lot of work of the association, goodbye and enjoy it! ".

She ran from the room at the end of those words, leaving the boy with a strange expression while holding his gift.

"My birthday was yesterday".

Kanaru said as he closed the door.

_'You know that I like simple things and how I detest this color'._

Upon entering the room and opening the gift, Kanaru with a complicated expression thought as he watched the white jacket in his hands.

_'At least it's my size'_.

The boy thought as he tried on the white jacket.

_'Out of respect for you and what you represent in my life, I'll wear this, not that I have a lot of clothes anyway, although I'll only wear it on special occasions.'_

The boy thought about it while pulling out the jacket and placing it on one side of the bed.

"And remember, anyone can be part of the Association of Heroes to fight with these monsters and increase their status in the world!".

After finishing the program, the boy turned off the TV and went to bed.

_'Even if I do not have relatives and only one friend, at least I can be away from problematic things'._

Kanaru closed his eyes and thought about the things of tomorrow.

* * *

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes, millions of people yearn to be, are the people who defend the world from monsters and help people, although many people want to become a hero, few get it and even more, very few reach the highest class of heroes that The Association of Heroes gives them; the S-Class.

Q-City is a large city is known for the large number of sightings of monsters, although people are aware of it, don't move city, or consider doing so. The reason? The city is guarded by the hero Watchdog Man, a S-Class hero!.

On the south side of the Q-City is a very old building, this building has a large number of rooms, but at first glance, these rooms look cozy due to the small size of the building, it only has 2 floors.

In a room of the building is an albino man in a deep sleep.

"Never trust anybody".

Blurred images of a burning building can be seen while a black-haired child observing this recalls the words his father told him before being killed by a fiery monster, both the flames and the monster are white.

"You know where to go, come next to your mother, I'll be waiting for you".

The monster said those words while caressing the child's hair, mysteriously, the child didn't suffer any damage, instead the child's hair lost all color, then in the blink of an eye, the monster disappeared.

"I will be waiting".

"Never trust anybody".

The boy replaced the words the monster said for his father's and went in an unknown direction.

Kanaru opened his eyes

_'That dream again... it's been 10 years since that, every time I sleep, I dream about that'._

Kanaru got up and dressed in black clothes that he pulled under his bed.

_'Huh, where is that... here it is'._

The boy picked up the jacket that was lying on the floor.

_'I really hated this color, but at work I was already getting attention for not wearing a different color, ahhh they are a headache, well, at least I have Lily to bother her when I get bored'._

Kanaru went into complaints he put on his white jacket and left the room, currently, he directs to his work, in the center of Q-City.

_'The transport has gone up again, damn useless heroes, they can't stop the monsters from destroying the main roads'._

A bus full of people goes on the usual route while an albino doesn't stop complaining in his mind throughout the course of the tour'.

"In the last entrance examination of the Hero Association surprisingly a gifted person has appeared and also one of the youngest heroes who have reached the S class, Genos!".

Kanaru listened without much interest to the animated voice of the radio that the bus had, the voice was very clear and strong.

_'Another clown, this world is crazy, the heroes only seek fame, very few S-Class heroes seek to help others, let alone the heroes of lower ranks, who only seek fame to climb their ridiculous position classification system'._

"Every year there are hundreds of class C heroes, very few remain in this position because they are eliminated by being inactive for a long time or simply surrender, active C-Class heroes and with effort can advance to B-Class, there are currently almost 100 heroes in this class, these heroes are the main force, but the elite are A-Class heroes, with almost 40 heroes in this class. So what are class S? They are the elite of the elite! And recently the amount of 16 this hero class has increased to 17! Rank 17 of the S-Class, Genos!".

Said the animated voice again exclaiming his voice throughout the bus.

_'Well, I hope that this young man, Genos, is different from the rest of the heroes, I say young, but I'm only 20 years old...'_

Kanaru was in the middle of his thoughts when the animated voice of the radio said something that shocked him.

* * *

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

"Deep in a forest near Z-City, was a large building, this building was many years ago the home of one of the most intelligent minds that humanity had, Dr. Genus, who decades ago disappeared from the world, according to recent information provided by agents of The Association of Heroes, the building was known as The House of Evolution and... ".

_'Deep forest near Z-City, House of Evolution, must be that place... the place where my normal life went to hell'._

_'But how did they discover it? I thought it was hidden, I remember my parents saying that this place was similar to a pharmacy, a place where they gave you free money, you only had to be part of a few medical tests for new drugs, little nonsense, when I was 10 years old I knew it was not as simple as that.'_

While Kanaru was deep in thought, the animated voice of the radio continued to explain the news.

"...but that doesn't matter anymore, that place is completely destroyed, it has been reduced to ashes by the class S hero, Genos!".

_'Destroyed? No, it's not that simple, if that place has worked so long it's not possible for it to be destroyed by someone, that place was never so simple, I went to that place years ago, but I felt a presence that made me feel helpless'._

Kanaru's face was concerned, without explanation, asked the driver to stop the bus, once done that he got off the bus and he got lost in the crowd'.

_'I need answers, for you, father and... mother'._

Kanaru went to an alley in the city, once there he verified that nobody was nearby, he looked cautious.

_'I wanted to use normal transport, but it will take a long time to go to that place in the usual way, I hope the hood of this jacket is enough, thank you Lily!'_

With that in mind, Kanaru pulled up the hood of his jacket and quickly climbed a 9-story building quickly to a rooftop.

_'Yes, this feeling is still good, but as expected from a modern city, there are only buildings and more buildings'._

Kanaru thought that while directing his vision to a place where at first glance you could see a lot of skyscrapers

"It would be bad if my hood falls while I do this"

As he said these words, a mysterious energy enveloped Kanaru's body, becoming a transparent aura.

"It's time".

Kanaru took the race and jumped from the building and in doing so he became the center of attention in the city.

"God!, a suicide, quick, call a hero!"

"Things like this happen often, don't worry, woman."

"Don't say those things when the children can hear you!"

"Mom, what is suicide?"

"Look what you did!"

*SLAP*

While there was a small show in the city, no one noticed that the suicidal person in question disappeared from their eyes.

_'Despite the striking movement I made, it seems that I'm free to be the center of attention, I think height is enough'._

Kanaru thought as he watched the clouds around him.

_'As a child I always wanted to fly like birds, the first time I got to heaven, I remember being too scared for not knowing how to land, well… I don't know yet, but at least I don't scream like a baby while I fly'._

Kanaru flew towards the forest of his nightmares.

* * *

In the midst of giant mountains was a large forest, long ago this forest was a beautiful place to observe, with its large and beautiful trees, but now it is seen that most of this landscape was destroyed, there are only a few trees left and the footprint of what was once this beautiful place.

_'Well, it seems that it is true of the degree of destruction... now comes the funniest part that I like'._

Kanaru thought as he watched the forest from the sky.

*Boom *

A large crack appeared in the middle of the forest, destroying the few trees that were around.

"Ahhhhhh, IT HURTS TOO MUCH, IT HURTS, MY BONES, IT HURST, it hurst, it hur... the pain went away".

Kanaru started to scream, while quickly the transparent aura enveloped his body and healed all the serious injuries he had, including the damage to his clothes.

_'This is always convenient, it also helps me when I'm about to die of hunger or when I need water for a shower, but I'm still so weak...'_

Kanaru shook his head as he looked around.

_'I don't feel any presence of an intelligent living being, I only detect animals, no, there is something strange in one of them and it is very close'._

"So you came back subject 5 thought you'd come when the news spread of this place in every city, but the response was somewhat quick, as expected from you."

Kanaru heard a voice, a voice that always remembers him in his mind.

"Bastard, how I didn't feel your presence, what the f...!"

Kanaru quickly took a 180° turn and saw something very strange; a man with sharp features, with blue eyes and short black hair, separated into its right side and glasses, he was in the arms of a giant gorilla, gorilla raised him as if he were a princess.

"Don't be surprised by the view, subject 5, this was the fastest way to get to this place, I never thought you would fall at the edge of the forest, you almost didn't make it".

The man with glasses said and the gorilla slowly placed him on the ground.

"That doesn't matter now, my life went to hell because of you, now I will take revenge on you, you don't have that monster with you to protect you!"

"A monster that protects me? I had many of them, but if I have to guess, you mean Asura Kabuto, right? It was the second best product I got in those days, well, now that doesn't matter, by the way, you're the first. "

Kanaru's face lost the usual calm that showed the others and shouted very loudly at the man with glasses, but this seems unimportant while he continued talking to Kanaru.

"You know, you are the only successful product in the fusion project in a monster of mass destruction class, although now they classify it as a god class; The White Phoenix!, the other 4 subjects died instantly, who would say that the key was to use a fetus in its early stages of development, instead of an already developed human, I lost years of research by directing myself in the wrong direction, well, at least thanks to that I was able to recover my youth".

"Genus, I will make you feel the pain... The pain of being revived every time you are about to die, I will do it until all your sins are expiated, by all the people you made suffer, by my parents and by me!"

Kanaru screamed as white flames wrapped around his body.

* * *

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**"White Fire"**

Kanaru raised his right hand and threw white flames at Genus.

"WAIT!"

Before the white flames hit the body of Genus, the gorilla screamed and stood in the middle of the attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry for you, at least I can get you out of your misery"

Kanaru watched as the flames slowly enveloped the gorilla's body and said those words full of sadness.

"Subject 5, wait!"

Genus wanted to save the gorilla by any means and shouted, but immediately realized his mistake.

"I'M NOT A SUBJECT, MY NAME'S KANARU! IT'S KANARU!... **WHITE FIRE**!"

Kanaru exclaimed while directing another burst of white fire at Genus, but quickly noticed something strange...

"You understand, right? That fire can't hurt me, I'm a human modified in part with the white phoenix, although it isn't as good as what you have even though that gives me a certain immunity against your attacks".

Genus said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he himself seemed unsure of his words.

"So immunity to my fire huh..."

Kanaru muttered as he watched as the white fire vanished from the body of Genus.

"Yes, before you attack me with something else, please listen to me, just for this time".

Contrary to Kanaru's expectations, Genus stepped aside from the gorilla and he did a dogeza.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I just looked for the evolution of humanity, for the good of the world, but my methods were the wrong ones, I hurt you and your family... to many people":

Genus began to cry while still in position of dogeza.

'_What the hell is wrong with this bastard'._

Kanaru contemplated the situation and thought that the scientist's words were another of his many lies that he told the world.

"It's not a lie, I'm very sad about everything I've done, nothing I'm going to solve it, but now I have the opportunity to expiate and that's what I've been doing all this time since La Casa de la Evolution was destroyed, look at this".

Genus said as he pulled out a mobile device.

"I'm aware that you hate technology, but with this, you can see that I say it is true, turn off your flames and take a look, please".

Kanaru never believed him, but his senses told him that the man was not lying, so he slowly put out the flames that wrapped around his body, reached down and picked up the cell phone that was on the floor".

"What the hell!"

The cell phone screen had the headline of an incredible news, in giant letters they said words that surprised Kanaru.

'_**WHITE FLAMES SAVE CITY-T'**_

City-T was a city that was completely destroyed a few weeks ago, the cause of this destruction was a Dragon-class monster, the monster was very clever and after destroying the city he quickly left the city, went to the City-A, where he again caused a great degree of destruction, but his luck ran out when the monster was finally destroyed by the S-class hero, King.

'_Everyone in the city is supposed to have died.'_

Kanaru was in shock as he lowered his eyes to observe Genus.

"Surprised, right? I used the remaining power I had stored in what's left of my lab, I used the power of the white phoenix to revive the T-city, you know as much as I what all that power is capable of doing, not only revived all the dead, with that power I could also repair the damage of the whole city, now the city is intact.

Genus, described in detail what he did with the power of the white phoenix as he slowly rose.

"This power, mother... father, you were right father, this power can heal other people besides me, I never believed it".

Kanaru created a white flame from the tips of his index finger and remembered his family.

'_My parents needed money to live, so to make money he sold everything that I had invested in a pharmaceutical business, unfortunately that didn't work since his ideas were not ethically allowed, but I knew that he always wanted my mother to have a good life, in the end he didn't get it and went to The House of Evolution so that Genus can get money, that's what I understood from a conversation of my parents'._

Kanaru was in his thoughts while Genus continued talking.

"Your father was like me, a great scientist, but his ideas were more twisted than mine, I was a man who was looking for something so that everyone respects me thanks to evolution, but your father didn't care about anything else that his ambition and did many unethical things, your father helped me in many experiments and together we got, a year later we managed to find a tail of an animal in a ruins, when we analyzed it we realized that it was stuck in the tail of the white phoenix, unfortunately those ruins disappeared after leaving the place and we could not get much genetic material from the tail, the size of the tail was huge".

"..."

Your father knew that none of the 2 could control that volatile power so he started his own research in The House of Evolution with a sample of the DNA of the white phoenix, apparently your father knew that I was going to fail with the 4 subjects and at the moment when I was desperate after failing, he came up with an idea, the idea of injecting the power of the white phoenix into his wife, that worked because she was slowly cured, she had a terminal illness, but I didn't know she was pregnant, but I'm sure your father knew, in the end with his idea, I did a couple more experiments and finally I was able to recover my youth, all thanks to you and your father".

Kanaru listened to Genus the details he never knew of his family, he thought that his father made them perform experiments in the House of Evolution to earn money, he didn't even know that his mother was sick, he just thought they needed money to eat, because of this, they volunteered for dangerous experiments and in a failed experiment everything went to hell, because that was what he remembered and heard from his parents, at no time thought that his parents would lie to him, when he was a child he He knew how to differentiate between truth and lies with his powers, but now he knows, he knows that this bastard isn't lying.

"..."

'_What the hell is this imbecile talking about?'_

'_Illness, my father's experiments, but what the hell, this isn't what I remembered'._

Kanaru's mind was in chaos.

'_Monster'_

That's what he and his mother were, with the difference that he kept his human appearance and his mother didn't.

"When you were born, your father sought power, he was obsessed with that, he saw you as the goose that lays the golden eggs because you were born with the genes of the white phoenix, but you were so unstable, without warning, you blew white flames all over the place, and at this point I help your father, for the sake of not dying in a future consumed by your own flames, we made you go through an unbearable pain, more than any living being has felt, thanks to that you awakened a additional ability, the power to control the psychic waves, these days the controllers of those waves are known as the name of esper, thanks to that power, you easily adapted to the flames, because you involuntarily created a barrier psychic, a barrier of transparent color that protects you from the destructiveness of white flames, although you have total control over your barrier, your ability to use waves to fly are... deficient.

"My father... did that? Did the only being that gave me love give me pain? Did my mother love me? Who should I trust?"

Genus watched as the boy shouted and writhed in sorrow, he didn't want to, but the boy deserved to know the whole truth.

"Your father made mental manipulation and erased the memories you had of your mother, he wanted that in the future you hated her because she always stood between you and him, it didn't help that your mother got you to move The House of Evolution, she thought I was the cause of your father's change, but in the end she discovered that no, in the end she wanted to protect you from your father, her desire was so strong that your mother became something that could protect you, that way the white phoenix was reborn in the world, the god-class monster destroyed all your father's investigations, your father when he found out about it he fell into madness and committed suicide amid the white flames that surrounded his old house or rather, laboratory. Your father wanted you to kill your mother as fast as possible, but he didn't know that you were still affected by the brainwashing he did to you, you barely understood what was happening around you, it was not until years later of dreams and nightmares that you regained your memories, right?"

Kanaru's face had long since lost color, his face lacked emotions and he remained silent for a long time with closed eyes processing everything he heard, until after a while, he opened his eyes, looked at Genus in a threatening way.

"I don't care".

"Eh?"

"Now nothing of that matters to me, if my father's love was a lie or if my mother really loved me, none of that matters now, they can go to hell, I don't even care about that girl who gave me a home, in the end they are all false, nobody has wanted me for what I'm, but they have wished me for something more, in case of my parents, by my power and in the case of Lily, I'm sure it is because of my appearance, I'm just a tool without an owner, that's fine, I'll be my own owner, the owner of my own world!"

Kanaru exclaimed while looking at the confused Genus.

"**White Hell"**

The white flame that was on Kanaru's fingertips completely enveloped Genus' body, at first nothing happened to him, but as time passed the temperature of the flame exceeded the amount his body could resist, after screams and laments only the ashes remained of what was once the most intelligent man on the planet.

"In the end, you were just a tool that was used by my father".

Kanaru left the body of the gorilla almost intact, perhaps as a form of respect to be a living being that went through experiments against his will, meanwhile he wrapped his body with a transparent aura and began to float to get lost in the clouds.

* * *

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

_'I need to completely control this power; I no longer have remorse in learning about my own power'._

A white-haired young man was deep in thought as he watched a big city from the sky.

_'According to what that bastard said, I have the genes of a god-class monster, I can't arbitrarily use this power, I'm sure the Association of Heroes has a detailed record of such a monster, after all, to my knowledge there is no other monster that can produce white fire'._

Monster with a god disaster level, a kind of threat that has the power to destroy the world, Kanaru had the basic knowledge of this kind of thing, he learned it from Lily.

_'That bastard, Genus, knew many things about me, from my dislike for technology to the use of my powers, his knowledge represented a danger to my existence, well, at least he gave me something useful'._

Kanaru thought as he pulled a black object out of his jacket pocket.

_'I really don't like using these things, but it's just what I need to get information'._

The object was the cell phone that Genus gave him, Kanaru with a little effort was able to access the main search engine.

_'Let's see, what I need now is to improve my ability as an esper, that's the name that the bastard mentioned to my other ability, besides I'm getting tired of the waste of the speed of my flight and the lack of landing correctly; I really need to improve the control of these powers'._

What he wrote in the search engine was: **esper; **and he searched the internet for information on that word.

**'The best esper in the world, Hero S-class, Tornado of Terror, continues to improve constantly in the number of fans, as extra data, according to the reports of the Association of Fans says that more than 60% of its fans exceed 40 years of age'.**

**'The best esper in B-Class, Blizzard of Hell, and the leader of the Blizzard Group team, she and her group continue to recruit class B heroes, experts say she is preparing to finally advance to A-Class'.**

**'Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki...'**

**'Blizard of Hell, Fubuki...'**

**...**

_'On every web page that I searched for, I only found information about those two espers, from what I could understand is that Tatsumaki is the best active heroine the association has, something funny considering that she looks like an elementary school girl, but according to other sources that I could find, her psychic powers are very strong and dangerous, as for Fubuki, I didn't find much information about her powers, it seems that she only moves in a group, but I must assume that she is weaker than Tatsumaki because of the class difference between both'._

Kanaru sighed while searching the web, he needed to find more information about the abilities of other espers, after a while he kept the cell phone.

_'This is useless, there's only more of the same, it seems that there are only 2 known espers, at least publicly known, I guess I'll have to meet some of them, I don't like to ask for favors, so I'll only be around to see how it controls his own powers and adapt them to mine, well, the next thing is to find a...'._

While Kanaru thought about his future, his senses of danger alerted him, he never felt anything like that, not from Asura Kabuto, but he didn't find his enemy anywhere, until he raised his head and observed something that left him incredulous.

_"It has to be a damn joke!"_

Kanaru shouted as he watched in astonishment a giant rock that fell quickly from above him.

_'That meteorite must have a size of 200 meters, it is enough to erase the city that is below me'._

While Kanaru considered escaping, his sense of danger warned him of another danger, several objects indistinguishable from human sight approached his direction.

_'Someone is trying to destroy the meteorite with missiles'._

Kanaru said as he discreetly used his psychic waves to slightly change the direction of the missiles.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

'_Fuck, the radius of the explosion is exaggerated'._

**"Barrier"**

The transparent aura of Kanaru's body began to grow more to the point that the white color became more and more distinguishable.

_'That was very close, I'm not a fan of pain, I must observe the situation calmly and see possible routes of escape without being seen, I must take advantage of the smoke, discretely...'_

"Ah, shit"

* * *

On a roof of a large building were two individuals, one of them was a humanoid robot covered in jet black armor, Metal Knight and a blond teenager with metal arms, Genos.

"How unfortunate, the power was not enough, something expected, the unexpected is that individual who flies over our heads".

Metal Knight said as he watched a white-haired boy with a white aura in the sky.

"That white aura emits an energy that has a 100% similarity to the aura of the espers".

Genos said while using his improved vision to see through the smoke.

"You must update your identification system, Genos; my system detects something more dangerous inside that individual".

Metal Knight at first said mocking words to Genos, but in the last words he had a change in his tone.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, we must destroy the meteorite".

"Yes, good luck with it, Genos".

Metal Knight was already in mid-flight when he said those words to Genos, the cyborg put aside his escape, while concentrating on the meteorite above the white-haired individual".

_'22 seconds for the impact, my Incineration Cannon will take 5 seconds to reach its maximum power, I don't have time to think'._

"I'm sorry, but the security of the city of Sensei comes first".

**"Incineration Cannon!"**

A giant beam of energy reached in the blink of an eye the figure of the boy and his silhouette disappeared without a trace, after that, the beam reached the meteorite generating a strong shock wave.

"Young, you have just done something that most of the best heroes have unfortunately had to pass, the decision to choose between saving a single life or saving many lives, I will not tell you that what you did is fine because I would be deceiving you, but I can't tell you that what you did is wrong, you decided to save everyone in the city at the price of a single life"

An elderly man with silver hair told Genos as he watched the meteorite.

"Now you must concentrate on destroying that thing".

Said Bang, also known as Silver Fang, a S-Class hero, he observed the whole situation from a distance and was full of sadness to see how a young man had to face this decision so soon.

"I can't jump so high and help you".

Bang muttered as he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey old man, take care of Genos… after this I have to have a chat with him"

"Who are you? Did the association send you?"

"I'm just a guy who enjoys being a hero as a hobby".

Said a bald man in a flashy suit while he was in position to jump.

*BOOM*

A large crack formed on the roof.

* * *

Currently in Z-City, there was a large crack in the middle of the road, deep in that crack was a man with white hair, he was lying on his back and was observing the meteorite.

_'I didn't even have time to deactivate the barrier to avoid that beam, I also had to deactivate my psychic aura so that the flames could cure me of the damage I received, well, the damage was only to my clothes, the quality of the fire in his beam was a joke, but when I deactivated the aura, I made one of my worst falls... It hurted me._

Kanaru had an internal thought, as he rose and left the crack.

_'Well, I don't think I can survive the fall of that meteorite, that can kill me... for a while'_

_'I'm sure they should think I'm dead, I should thank that blond boy, he saved me from being the center of attention, but I have a problem, I'm sure those two are very important among the heroes, I can't easily go to anonymity if they find me again…'_

*BOOM*

A strong explosion in the sky took him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell! the meteorite..."

When Kanaru was about to escape he observed that the meteor exploded in the sky, if he paid more attention, he could see a bald man who was in the highest part of the sky, but there was something else that caught his attention more".

"The meteorite has been divided into many parts..."

Kanaru had a small smile.

_'The parts of the meteorite are dispersing throughout the city...'_

"At last I have something to practice!"

Kanaru shouted as he raised both hands to the sky.

* * *

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the inhabitants of Z-City resided in the center of the city, the reason for this was because the whole city outside the center was infested with monsters, these monsters often destroyed the buildings of the city, which caused that the Association of Heroes spent millions on its reconstruction, the association didn't know why the monsters were meeting in that city so to prevent more people from moving to Z-City they clandestinely nicknamed it 'Ghost Town', but often they sent heroes to downtown to protect the remaining residents.

After the late warning that the Heroes Association gave a threat at the Dragon disaster level; the meteorite, the inhabitants of Z-City were desperate.

"Please, God help us!"

"Why didn't they tell us before!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I'm very afraid, please help me!"

"That beam isn't doing anything, let's die!"

"Mom!".

"..."

*BOOM*

When everyone thought that today would be the day of his death, something happened that not even in his wildest dreams would believe that would happen, they saw how the meteorite was destroyed.

"We are saved!"

"Is incredible!"

"We'll live!"

"..."

"Wait... this isn't possible"

In the midst of their joy they realized something strange; the meteorite parts pointed towards them.

"Damn, why!"

"Heroes!"

"Please, do something!".

"..."

"Hey, something weird is happening".

It was at that moment that everyone realized that the remains of the meteorite weren't falling on them, in fact, the meteorites were motionless in the sky.

"That's the ability of Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki!"

"She has come to save us".

"They have not forgotten about us!"

"..."

* * *

Kanaru was kneeling, his left hand was leaning on his knee and his right hand was pointing at the remains of floating meteorites, his face was full of sweat, but he didn't stop smiling.

_'I have never controlled so many things with telekinesis'._

"Well and now... what do I do with these fiery rocks?"

Kanaru said while closing his eyes.

_'The last time I came to this city, I detected a lot of monsters, but they were always very scattered'._

Kanaru slowly began to probe the entire city, he could see every detail in his concentration camp, as if everything was in front of him.

_'It's a good way to practice my probing skills and now I'll check the level of control of my telekinesis'._

After a few endless seconds, Kanaru opened his eyes and scattered most of the meteorites like a shower of stars, leaving the center of the city intact, but there was a part of the meteorite that took a different path.

*BOOM*

"Ahhh, that was an accident, I swear!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Robot!"

"I got scared when I detected an inorganic being in motion, I'm sorry!"

There was no one around to refute his words.

* * *

In an unknown place without much illumination was a man dressed in a lab coat, metal parts could be seen scattered all over the place, there were also screens that illuminated the place a bit, suddenly the screens began to take a color red.

**"The Knight 3 was destroyed!"**

**"The Knight 3 was destroyed!"**

**"The Knight 3 was destroyed!"**

**"..."**

A noisy voice kept repeating the same words over and over and the only living being in the place was watching the screen in front of him as he gritted his teeth.

"Bastard! I knew it was impossible for a thing like you to be destroyed by something so simple, I won't forget this!"

The man shouted and after a while he looked at the information he had on his screen.

* * *

"That was more exhausting than I imagined"

While Kanaru was wiping the sweat from his face he muttered those words as he looked at the place where the last part of the meteorite fell".

_'This thing was watching me, I had to destroy it as soon as possible, I only regret not having destroyed it when I barely saw it when I was in the sky'._

Kanaru thought as he looked carefully at a place, it seemed that he could see beyond what natural eyes would allow to see.

_'Apart from the center of Z-City there was a street away from the center, in that place I didn't detect any monster, I think some boss monster must be in that place marking its territory, I still don't have the confidence to face against something like that, so that place like the center of the city are the only places left without much damage, the rest is destroyed, good luck with repairing damages; Association of Heroes'._

Kanaru was happy, he had gotten a clearer idea of his limits in various fields of his abilities, although he felt a little annoyed at being exposed; that was something that he would eventually have to face someday so he didn't care much after going through the whole experience of today.

_'I heard that people thought that what the person who saved them was Tatsumaki, what fun, that will give me a little time to move more freely'._

Kanaru entered into a moment of reflection.

_'I'm sure that the Association of Heroes will take note of me, well, it is no longer necessary to be anonymous, as long as I don't show my white flames the rest no longer matters, I always believed that if I exposed my identity, Genus would come for me together with all his army of monsters, but they are already dead, I can do anything I want and what I want most now is power, more power to be able to find it'._

_'The white phoenix is what I need to improve my innate power, we are the same blood after all, but until I can find my mother, I need to become stronger with my psychic powers and I know the path I will take in the future'._

He frowned.

"It's time to go home, today was a long day... in the end I didn't go to work".

Kanaru muttered those last words as he watched the sunset.

* * *

_**Some days after**_

A large black building was located in A-City, it was the largest building in the city, inside the building, in a room, there were several people in business suits, they were sitting around a table while they finished to read some reports.

A middle-aged man stood up as he looked at the other people in the room.

"This is unheard of, the meteorite destroyed 70% of Z-City, where were the S-Class heroes?"

When the middle-aged man finished speaking another voice was heard in the room.

"Reporting, at that time there were 4 S-Class heroes: Metal Knight, Silver Fang, Genos and Tornado of Terror, the latter stood out more than the others, despite the large amount of damage in the city; no life was lost".

"You are right, not only was no life lost, a large variety of monsters remains were detected in the rubble, we all knew of her power, but we didn't know that he had such an incredible prediction ability."

"She deserves to advance to rank 1 of S-Class, Blast has been inactive for a long time!"

"..."

Many people in the room stood up and began to praise the heroine, but there was an old man who was sitting, he was silent and after a while, he said words that surprised everyone.

"Tatsumaki wasn't in Z-City that day".

The old man's words silenced the room, but he continued talking.

"Another esper has appeared, recently we have received information about his identity thanks to Metal Knight, but first, I want everyone observe what he is capable of doing".

The old man turned on the projector, thanks to that, everyone could see a video, in the video they all saw him as a young man with white hair with something similar to a white aura around his body, he was keeping the meteor rocks in the sky , he looked tired, shortly after all the rocks were scattered in a meteor shower, but there was a rock at the end that destroyed the recording device; the video ended, leaving everyone stunned in such a way that they sat down again while they processed the information.

"The identity of that subject is Kanaru Mamoru, current location: Q-City, age: 20, we couldn't find much information about him, apart from that, it is known that his parents died in the incident of the 'white flames', but their names have been removed from records many years ago".

The old man spoke while the images of the projector showed from the image of a big city to the image of a building destroyed by white flames.

"I remember, the child who survived an alleged attack by the white phoenix, at that time there was no Association of Heroes to respond to such a threat, the case was forgotten when the child disappeared"

Said a man with glasses while explaining to his colleagues the background of Kanaru.

"Tatsumaki already saw the video that Metal Knight gave us, she went against our order to leave him alone and she went to look for him in her apartment, but when she arrived at the place she didn't find him in her room or anywhere in the building, she was furious and... she destroyed the whole apartment, luckily it was a building that was abandoned."

The old man described the details of Tatsumaki's actions and after a while he continued talking.

"After further investigation, we discovered that the funds for the maintenance of the building were provided by Blizzard Group, the Fubuki's organization, as everyone knows, she is Tatsumaki's sister, a few hours ago Tatsumaki herself was informed of it despite that the efforts we made to prevent that from happening".

The old man at the end of talking.

"What will we do with Mr. Mamoru?

"If he joins the Association of Heroes, he will cause as much chaos as Genos caused".

"Where is he?"

"His current whereabouts are unknown, right?"

"..."

* * *

*ACHOO*

A young man with white hair sneezed as he looked at the entrance of a large black building, the place was very lively.

* * *

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

_'I have no house and I was fired from work...'_

Kanaru was sad-faced as he stood at the bottom of a long line of people, most of them all wearing flashy outfits that accentuated his muscles.

"I don't understand why the boss told me those words, I just told him that I was sick and then he practically kicked me out of the place in the middle of insults."

Kanaru remembered the day he saw his boss at the fish factory, he looked at him as if the white-haired boy was his daughter's killer.

_'I'm sure he still resents what happened to his daughter, but it's not my fault, she told me that she didn't have a place to sleep and that's why I offered her my room that day, but instead of receiving a deserved increase in my salary for my effort, I won the enemy's enmity since that day...'_

The white-haired boy still didn't understand the reasoning of his former boss.

_'Two days later I detected the presence of a person who controls psychic waves, shortly after I realized that the person who came was Tatsumaki, she was going to my apartment, I heard about her personality, so I hid in the building, after hiding, I used my sounding to observe what she was doing, she just shouted things without meaning, she said I am a fraud or that I cheat on her sister, it seems that she could feel that I was watching her, so ... that crazy woman destroyed the whole building; with me inside!._

After remembering again the loss of his home and his work, he felt sadder.

"Hey, go fast, you're delaying me!"

There was a loud voice behind him.

_'I didn't think to do this so quickly, but I need to learn more about my psychic abilities, I also need at least a little money to get a home and a comfortable life, I can't keep going, at least the hikikomoris have a place to sleep'._

"Are you deaf? advance of a damn time!"

The person who didn't stop shouting was a muscular man, he had a gigantic body and he looked very irritated.

_'I have some plans to get money'._

_'Plan 1: Conquer the world with natural disaster threats and become the king of all!'_

"Bastard!"

The muscular man threw a hard punch, his target was Kanaru's back.

*PUM *

The young man with white hair shot out towards the entrance of the building, pushing everyone on the road.

_'Plan 2: Make a great harem!'_

"What the hell!"

"Don't push us!"

"You have to wait your turn in line, idiot!"

"..."

_'No, none will work, I am still too weak to handle all the forces of nature and the second is impossible for someone as simple as me'._

Kanaru was on the ground, but he was still immersed in his thoughts, as if nothing else mattered, ignoring the cries of the crowd.

Kanaru decided.

_'And finally, the most viable option in this world ... Plan 3: be a clown! (hero)'_

_'Eh... why am I lying on the floor? I am already inside?'_

Kanaru was in front of everyone in line.

"Thank you all for letting me pass first, they are the best!"

The white-haired boy got up and thanked everyone as he smiled at them.

_'Well… it's time to move forward'._

Kanaru moved towards a large door, when he passed through that door he saw a very large place, there was a large crowd, they all looked very strong, they were scattered in various camps of the place, each of the camps had a type of different artifact perform tests that would all pass, the place was noisy.

"Attention, the test for the selection of heroes is about to begin".

"Each one of the applicants must go to any field of physical training, the tests will measure their strength, resistance, reflexes..."

"..."

Men and women in business attire were giving instructions, they were walking all over the place, Kanaru approached a short black-haired woman, she was also dressed in business attire like the rest of examiners.

"Hello beauty, I have a little doubt, if I use a special power to perform these tests; I would be cheating?"

Kanaru asked while smiling, she just shook her head internally, she had similar situations every day.

"You are only allowed to use your own strength, but if you have some innate ability like handling electricity or spitting fire, you can prove it in the special room, but even so, first you have to do the tests like the rest of the hero candidates".

She answered as she pointed to the door at the back of the place.

"Huh... so first I have to do the physical tests without showing my ability, right?

"You are right".

"But…"

"What do you want now".

"I'm very weak, look, I don't have as many muscles as the rest".

Kanaru said as he took off his white jacket.

"Um... that's not true, look, you have perfect muscles everywhere and... my name is Cleo, nice to meet you".

Cleo said as she blushed and came closer to the white-haired boy.

"Yeah... nice to meet you too, my name is Kanaru".

He replied as he gave her a wry smile.

"So... Kanaru, you must go quickly to all the physical tests, I'll be cheering you up! I'll go to the special room to have everything ready that you demonstrate your special power".

She said with a big smile to Kanaru and she left.

_'Ehh, I couldn't tell her what my power was, damn, I should have considered the plan 2...'_

_'So I'll have to do all the physical tests without using my psychic abilities...'_

"Ok, let's do it!".

Kanaru wrapped the jacket around his waist and he went to the test field.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

"That's right? Mr. Mamoru was here and has done the hero tests?"

The meeting of the executives of the Association of Heroes was not over yet, they all had smiling faces when they saw Cleo, Kanaru's new friend.

"Mr. Mamoru? Yes, the boy passed all the physical tests with surprising results, the only thing I don't understand is why he kept telling himself that he is very weak, those words annoyed the other candidates, then when he demonstrated his special ability... it was spectacular! I never thought there were other espers apart from the psychic sisters".

Cleo continued talking.

"Some answers from his written exam were rare... basically he wrote that he'll become stronger by defeating monsters and earning money for that, and in the final question he wrote that he'll be the best clown of all, that last part I didn't understand".

"..."

"The report of the results is in his hands, he got a global score of 92/100, he deducted points for his last answers."

_'We also exchanged numbers... although it was weird having to help him do something so simple'._

Cleo finished speaking as she thought of words she would never say to the executive committee.

"Good job, you can go out".

An old man spoke and Cleo nodded, she left the room.

"I assume everyone has read the results".

The old man said and waited for the answers of the others.

"Mr. Mamoru made a brilliant performance, outperforming all other candidates by a wide margin, the report says he only looked tired for a few seconds, but after that, his resistance returned to normal".

"He was first in the 1500 meter race".

"He lifted weights of almost half a ton".

"He reached the limit of the vertical jump... although he fell in a rather peculiar way".

"..."

"And finally the special test, he destroyed all the targets by compressing each of them, in the end the targets turned into a bunch of metal balls, it's a great esper, it's possible that he's as good as Tatsumaki".

"You're wrong, he has a defect, it's his ability to fly, although the room was not big enough to check all his speed, he could observe his level of flight control and it was not good at all, specifically in the landing , each repetition resulted in falls of more than 10 meters to the ground".

"He's still a rookie, we need more tests of his abilities".

All members of the executive committee released various comments on the results of Kanaru.

"Well and now... what rank should we give to him?

Everyone was excited to hear the words of the old man.

"You aren't going to decide this without me again".

The door opened and someone entered the conference room, he was tall and lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Amai Mask..."

* * *

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

Room-4: Welcome of the new heroes

_'Huh, but only I'm here... well, it doesn't matter'._

A white-haired boy read what was written in the entrance to a room and he entered.

After going through all the hero tests, Kanaru was guided by a man to a room with many seats, he calmly sat in a chair at the back of the place and began to see his cell phone.

_'Cleo is the first person I register in my contacts, it's already an advance'._

"I see you're distracted".

A blue haired man entered the room, Kanaru wanted to ignore him, but he realized that now was not the time to continue playing.

"Identify yourself".

Kanaru said without hesitation what produced a short smile from the blue-haired man.

"You can call me Amai Mask or just Amai, I'm the hero A-Class, Rank 1, I'm here to congratulate you".

The blue-haired man introduced himself as Amai Mask and approached Kanaru's seat.

"Congratulate me? my dear friend, I know you're lying".

Kanaru said as he gave her a small smile.

"Well, that makes things easier, you should know why I'm here, Mamoru".

Amai said and gave Kanaru an envelope".

"What is this?"

Kanaru received the envelope.

"You can open it, it's your certificate, what identifies you as a hero part of the Association of Heroes".

**Kanaru Mamoru, White Destroyer, B-Class Rank 5.**

Kanaru opened the envelope and found a sheet with those words, he was officially a B-Class hero, a relatively high rank among the heroes of the association, but there was something that bothered him.

"What is that about White Destroyer?"

"It's your alias, the name you have as a hero, most heroes have one and I personally chose it after learning about your exploits in Z-City".

_'Huh... I really don't like that alias'._

Kanaru sighed when he heard Amai's words.

"Well, why did they classify me as a B-Class hero? I thought all the heroes started from the C-Class".

Kanaru said while pointing to the sheet that Amai gave him.

"You're wrong, those who start from that class are the heroes who passed the general exam with only the minimum score required, you got a global score of almost 100 points, that rarely happens, although others thought to give you a S-Class level or A-Class because of what you did in Z-City, I saw it as unnecessary, is better to start with a lower rank, don't you think so?"

Amai shook her head and said those words in a dismissive tone.

"Eh... that's the real reason?"

Kanaru simply bowed his head.

"It's good that you have doubts, but you should know that what I say is true, besides, we have many things in common... that's why I gave you special attention and I took the trouble of being here, in addition, accept this gift".

Amai said and handed him a ticket.

"Huh... a concert?"

"Yes, I want you to attend my conce-"

Amai was about to finish his words when Kanaru interrupted him.

"That is all?"

"It's kind of rude to interrupt when..."

Kanaru went to the exit of the room without finishing listening to his words.

"You know, it isn't good that you make enemies of everyone, I warn you, I'm not the person you would like to have as an enemy, I'm not so sweet to them".

Amai said in a cold tone.

"Look, I don't care who you are, your background, your strength, your talent, everything about you makes me careless, I don't want to be part of you, we have nothing in common, after all, if we had something in common; you would already be dead".

Kanaru when was about to leave the room he turned to look directly into Amai's eyes and he said those words in a much colder tone and he closed the door.

"Definitely, he is a threat to peace and justice, I have to avoid he advances to the S-Class, I could barely convince the rest of the executive board not to directly promote him to the S-Class and leave him in the B-Class with the pretext of analyzing it, that was complicated".

The room fell silent after those words.

* * *

'_Huh... I really don't like my alias, White Destroyer, that sounds like I'm a villain, well, I'll leave that for another time, so now I'm a hero... it's time to call her'_

While Kanaru walked to the exit of the building, he thought about his new status and when he finally got to the exit he took out his cell phone.

"..."

"Hello?"

"Hello! Cleo, it's me".

"Kanaru? Has the welcome of new heroes ended?"

"Yes, I'm already a clown!"

"Clown? Idiot, stop underestimating the work of a hero."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, by the way, I'm a B-Class Hero, Rank 5, I'm the fearsome White Destroyer, the destroyer of doors, the killer of chickens, the one that flies as fast as a butterfly, I can... "

"Shut up! I know you are not weak! And only a B-Class? That's impossible! You easily have the level of an S-Class Hero!"

"Don't shout, your voice is heard all over the place".

Everyone looked at Kanaru with looks of pity, they thought he was arguing with his girlfriend.

"Well, then you're a B-Class Hero, Rank 5... Be careful!"

"Care?"

"Yes, there are no rules that prevent group formations between heroes and there is a particular group that causes problems for the talented B-Class Heroes."

"Problems? It's not that I care."

"I know that, they call themselves Blizzard Group, it's a group led by the B-Class, Rank 1 Blizzard of Hell, Fubuki, she's the person who can recruit you to her group or she and her group will cause you many problems".

"Fubuki... the esper, right?"

'This may be interesting; she will look for me... that will save me many problems and I'm not particularly interested in meeting her sister".

"Yes, it's her, please... don't hurt her".

"Hey! What concept do you have of me?"

"A crazy man who has no common sense".

Kanaru stopped his steps.

"..."

"Kanaru, are you still there?"

"Yes…"

"You're good?"

"I'm fine"

"You are not! I'm sorry if I said something bad".

Kanaru sighed.

"Don't worry, I just remembered something that a friend of mine told me in the past, well... I have to hang up".

"I understand... I currently work in the branch of the Heroes Association in Z-City, if something happens, look for me or call me".

"Oh, I forgot... Cleo, if a troublesome monster appears, don't hesitate to call me, we're in touch, goodbye!"

When he finished saying those words, Kanaru hung up and kept walking, he got lost in the crowd of the citizens of A-City.

* * *

_**Some time later**_

_'I don't have money to buy food...'_

"It's time to hunt".

Kanaru stopped and closed his eyes.

"This monster is very small, this monster is far away, this monster is very big ... oh, these are perfect".

When the white-haired boy closed his eyes, he probed the city and observed a variety of monsters, until he could see humanoid-like monsters in a nearby park, then he opened his eyes and walked to the scene while He checked his cell phone.

...

_'I understand... so once I defeated a monster I should inform someone of the association, I guess I'll have to notify an operator, luckily the official page of the Association of Heroes had contact information and instructions for novices, they will give me the money once I report the defeat or elimination of monsters or any other threat...'_

Kanaru came to the park, he saw the same humanoid elephant along with another of the same type, but bigger, a large elephant, one of them was destroying the place and attacking people while the other just watched.

_'Huh... it's bigger than I saw'._

Kanaru thought.

"Hahaha, why do you all say that City-A is the safest city? There are only garbage heroes, look Vacuuma Sensei, look at this, I have defeated many heroes, with this I will be classified as a Demon-level".

The elephant said as he looked at the great humanoid elephant beside him and pointed to people in flashy suits lying on the ground, the big elephant named Vacuuma shook his head.

"Idiot, don't trust yourself, they were just B-Class or C-Class trash, if you continue like this you will attract unnecessary attention, come on, your trial period is over, we must return to Z-City and inform..."

It was at that moment that they both realized that there was someone else in the park.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for interrupting their interesting talk, huh... Z-City eh, then there are still monsters there, hehe, well, it's not my problem".

Kanaru said while walking to the unconscious heroes.

_'Huh, they are very hurt'._

"Why do you act like that? Bastard! Vacuuma Sensei, leave this pale idiot to me, the great Panta!"

Vaccuma simply nodded at Panta's words.

"You're going to pay to interrupt us! son of a..."

Panta could not pronounce those words well, her field of vision became strange, the face of the white-haired boy was close to him, but that was impossible, he was bigger than that boy.

"Bi-"

"Sorry! I got a little excited. "

Kanaru said while holding a large head.

_'That was very fast, I could barely see his movement, he will be a troublesome opponent'._

Vacuuma was now on guard against the white-haired boy.

"Are you an S-Class hero?"

Vacuuma asked while thinking relatively calmly.

"Eh? No... I'm just a B-Class hero, I can't compare myself to those S-Class monsters, I'm very weak, huh... I'm dirty".

Kanaru said as he pulled Panta's head aside.

"Better".

Kanaru's clothes and appearance returned to normal.

"What did you do? Why are you so fast? What is this strange regeneration? What-"

The great humanoid elephant didn't stop asking him until he was interrupted.

"Hey, you ask a lot of questions. Regeneration? just clean my clothes, please, don't make so much fuss".

Kanaru said while shaking his head, then he raised his right hand, he pointed to Vacuuma.

"Nothing personal, but I'm hungry and I don't feel like starving today... die".

Kanaru was about to end the monster and it was at that moment that he realized that he was surrounded by many people.

"My God! there are many wounded heroes!"

"There's a head on the ground... that's disgusting".

"Look, a man has defeated that monster".

"He is a hero?"

...

"Yes, the official page of the Association of Heroes has just been updated, he's White Destroyer!"

"B-Class, Rank 5, White Destroyer!"

"He´s very handsome"

"..."

Many people didn't stop talking about Kanaru and began to take many photos with their cell phones.

'There are children in the crowd'.

Kanaru frowned.

"Wait, you want a big fight, right? Let me absorb those garbage on the ground"

"..."

"Just let me absorb them"

The great elephant said while addressing the unconscious heroes.

"You want to absorb them to gain energy, right?"

A white aura was beginning to wrap around Kanaru's body.

"Yes, that way I can give you a big fight".

_'Idiot, once you absorb them all, it will be your end'._

Vaccuma at the end of talking he thought about his impending victory.

"Good! But why settle for energy from these people? Look up yours!, there is a lot of energy there, in that bright thing".

Kanaru quickly directed his telekinesis to the body of the great elephant and sent it flying towards the sky, the great elephant shouted.

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

"Take all the solar energy you want".

"You bastarddddd!"

Vaccuma's body was lost in the clouds.

_'I can't let the children see blood again'._

Kanaru thought as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

**End**

**Notes:**

**1- ****Cleo is the name that I put to the operator of the branch of the Association of Heroes of Z-City, she appears in chapter 6 of the anime.**

**2- ****The appearance of the white fenix is the same that appears in the first opening, I mean that image representing the God-Level threat.**


End file.
